Dirty Little Secret
by OhChoLee
Summary: Sasuke menginginkan Naruto ... / Naruto membenci Sasuke ... / Bersama-sama mereka mempunyai ... 'DIRTY LITTLE SECRET' / FF Saduran dari novel asli karya AliaZalea dengan judul yang sama... / SasuNaru / AU / Yaoi / Chapter 1 Update!
1. Prolog

**PROLOG**

 **Uchiha Sasuke,**

Kau benar-benar brengsek. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku pernah berpikir jika duniaku berpusar di sekelilingmu, berpikir jika aku mencintaimu dan kau pun merasakan hal yang sama. Kau menelantarkanku pada saat aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk menyadarkanku jika **AKU TAK BERARTI APA-APA UNTUKMU**. Jadi, terima kasih karena kau telah membuka kedua mataku untuk menyadarkanku siapa dirimu sebenarnya sebelum aku membuang-buang waktu di hidupku lagi untuk seseorang sepertimu.

 **Uzumaki Naruto,**

PS: Jangan khawatir, aku dapat merawat sendiri "our fuck-up" (sebagaimana kau menyebut bayi kita), seperti yang kau minta padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By. AliaZalea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKED BY OhChoLee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

 **OTHER CAST : Namikaze Minato X Kushina,**

 **Uchiha Fugaku X Mikoto (** yang lain temukan sendiri :P **)**

 **RATING : M**

 **GENRE : HURT & COMFORT, FAMILY, AU**

 **WARNING! : AU / YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / OOC / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO(S) / EYD BERANTAKAN**

 **DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan cerita dalam FF ini merupakan REMAKE dari novel dengan judul yang sama '** **DIRTY LITTLE SECRET** **' karya AliaZalea yang saya kemas ulang dengan cast dalam serial Anime Naruto Shippuden...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OR TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WANNA REVIEW?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tolong maafkan saya para readers A Chance, Saya pasti lanjutkan A Chance sampai END tetapi saya berpikir kalau saya butuh selingan lain selain A Chance maka saya putuskan untuk me-Remake cerita ini... Hontouni GOMENASAI m( _ _ )m**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIRTY LITTLE SECRET**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By. AliaZalea**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REMAKED BY OhChoLee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN PAIRING : SASUNARU**

 **OTHER CAST : Namikaze Minato X Kushina,**

 **Uchiha Fugaku X Mikoto** **,**

 **Itachi**

 **(** yang lain temukan sendiri :P **)**

 **RATING :** **T+**

 **GENRE : HURT & COMFORT, FAMILY, AU**

 **WARNING! : AU / YAOI / BOYxBOY / GAJE / OOC / AUTHOR NEWBIE / TYPO(S) / EYD BERANTAKAN**

 **DISCLAIMER : Naruto Sasuke dan cast lain murni milik Our Greatest Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Sedangkan cerita dalam FF ini merupakan REMAKE dari novel dengan judul yang sama '** **DIRTY LITTLE SECRET** **' karya AliaZalea yang saya kemas ulang dengan cast dalam serial Anime Naruto Shippuden...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekali lagi Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar laptop di hadapannya, namun ia sedikit mengalami masalah untuk berkonsentrasi. Bintik-bintik keringat mulai bermunculan pada keningnya dan kaus yang dikenakannya sudah lembab dan lengket sampai ke punggungnya. Tubuhnya yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini sudah terbisaa dengan suhu yang lebih dingin mengalami masalah menyesuaikan diri dengan Konoha yang panasnya setengah mati.

Ia bisa saja masuk ke dalam rumah dan menyalakan AC, tetapi ia menolak menjadi orang seperti itu. Yaitu orang Konoha sok bule yang tak tahan dengan panasnya Konoha padahal tumbuh dan besar di Konoha. Akhirnya ia memaksakan diri tetap duduk di teras belakang rumahnya dan memohon kepada Kami-sama agar meniupkan angin untuknya.

Lima menit kemudian Sasuke menyerah ketika sadar keringatnya sudah menetes ke keyboard laptop.

"Ugh, gross!" buru-buru dilapnya keyboard itu dengan bagian bawah kausnya sebelum menutup laptop dan mendorongnya ke tengah meja.

Ia mengusap kedua matanya sambil mendesah panjang, "haaaaaaaahhh."

Dia baru berada di Konoha selama seminggu, yang berarti bahwa masih ada tiga minggu lagi sebelum ia harus kembali ke Ame gakure. Itu berarti tiga minggu penuh dengan kepanasan, keringat yang sampai menetes ke mana-mana, dan mandi tiga kali sehari supaya tidak mabuk dengan bau keringat sendiri.

"Kenapa… ohh… kenapa aku di sini?" gumam Sasuke sambil menggunakan lengan kaus yang dikenakannya untuk menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

'Ohh benar, karena aku seorang idiot,' omel Sasuke dalam hati.

Seorang idiot yang masih stuck dengan seorang pria yang sudah tidak ditemuinya selama delapan tahun. Seorang pria yang sudah ia hamili, tetapi bukannya bertanggung jawab dengan menikahinya ia malah meminta pria itu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Hanya karena ia tidak siap menjadi seorang ayah.

Yeah. Bukan saja ia seorang idiot tetapi juga seorang 'chicken' yang lari dari tanggung jawab. Dia masih ingat betul kejadian sore itu, ketika Naruto datang ke apartemennya untuk memberitahukan perihal kehamilannya yang kini dia sadari hal itu merupakan kejadian paling penting dalam hidupnya. Dan ia mengacaukan itu semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback On_

" _Kau tidak mungkin hamil," ucap Sasuke tidak percaya._

" _Apa? Memangnya kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita melakukan seks tanpa kondom?"_

 _Dia tidak memperdulikan nada sinis Naruto dan bertanya, "sudah berapa usianya?"_

" _Lima minggu."_

 _Sasuke melakukan peritungan di dalam kepalanya untuk mengingat kapan tanggal yang tepat benih bayi itu ditanamkan dalam rahim Naruto. Ketika ia mengingatnya Sasuke langsung berkata dengan nada menuduh, "tapi kau bilang malam itu tak apa-apa kita melakukannya tanpa pengaman, kau berkata jika tubuhmu tidak dalam masa fertile."_

" _Jelas-jelas hitunganku salah karena sekarang aku hamil. Lagipula perhitungan itu kan tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan seratus persen."_

" _Apaaaa?! Kau seharusnya mengatakan hal itu dari awal padaku!"_

 _Naruto menyedekapkan tangannya tidak sabar, "kau kan lebih berpengalaman tentang hal-hal seperti ini dibandingkan denganku, jadi seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu."_

 _Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjalin jemarinya di belakang kepala._

" _Kami-sama! Aku tak percaya kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi!" geram Sasuke sambil mondar-mandir di depan Naruto._

" _Membi—tunggu! Apa kau sedang menyalahkanku?!"_

 _Suara Naruto langsung melengking begitu ia memahami tuduhan itu, "apa kau pikir pria bisa hamil sendiri?!"_

 _Untuk beberapa menit Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia hanya mondar-mandir kebingungan. Segala macam skenario hidup berkelebatan di kepalanya. Dalam Sembilan bulan, dia akan masuk kantor sambil mendorong kereta bayi. Tatapan menghakimi yang diberikan rekan-rekan kerja kepadanya karena sudah punya anak pada usia muda padahal baru mulai kerja membuatnya panas dingin._

 _Dia baru berumur 22 tahun, demi Kami-sama. Ia masih terdaftar sebagai seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas dengan masa depan cerah terbentang di hadapannya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan sebelum settle down. Seperti bungee jumping di Suna, snorkeling di pulau Nanakusa, backpacking keliling dunia dan hal-hal lainya yang hanya dapat dilakukan seseorang kalau tidak mempunyai anak._

 _Lebih dari itu semua, ia tak dapat membayangkan betapa marah dan kecewanya ayah dan ibunya begitu tahu anak bungsu kesayangan mereka harapan penerus nama keluarga yang sudah dikirim jauh-jauh ke Ame gakure untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang terbaik, bukannya pulang ke tanah air dengan membawa ijazah, justru pulang dengan seorang pacar yang sedang mengandung._

' _SIAAALL! Hal ini tak bisa terjadi padaku!'_

 _Ini sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencananya. Ia harusnya lulus kuliah dengan cumlaude, bekerja sebagai konsultan manajemen di salah satu kantor paling bonafide di Ame dan baru setelah kariernya mapan, Sasuke akan memikirkan soal pernikahan. Sasuke dapat melihat masa depannya satu per satu mulai terlepas dari genggamannya dan itu membuatnya panik._

 _Hanya ada satu solusi untuk ini semua. Bayi dan mencapai cita-cita tidak bisa hadir dalam hidupnya pada saat bersamaan. Dan karena Sasuke tidak mungkin mengesampingkan masa depannya, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan 'men-delete' si "little fucker" yang memutuskan bahwa ia ingin hadir sekarang, bukannya sepuluh tahun lagi dan menghancurkan kehidupannya. Sasuke hanya harus meyakinkan Naruto agar menyetujui rencananya._

 _Sasuke berhenti mondar-mandir dan menatap Naruto, "Naru, kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu," ucap Sasuke._

 _Naruto tidak langsung membalas, ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak saking kagetnya. Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya dan merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua tangan._

" _Aku tidak akan bisa bekerja dan mengurus bayi pada saat bersamaan. Dan kau tau sendiri kalau bayi itu perlu biaya. Biaya yang sama sekali kita tidak punya," bujuk Sasuke._

 _Naruto menggigit bibirnya dan berkata pelan, "kita bisa… meminta bantuan kepada tou-san dan kaa-san ku."_

" _Dan diomeli habis-habisan oleh mereka?" potong Sasuke ketus._

" _Ayolah Naru, kau tidak mungkin senaif itu kan? Mereka akan menggorengmu hidup-hidup kalau mereka tahu kau hamil diluar nikah. Kau bahkan tak pernah bercerita pada mereka tentang diriku."_

 _Sasuke kembali berdiri memaksa Naruto mendongak agar mata mereka bertemu. Naruto kelihatan siap menangis. Dan Sasuke yang seumur hidup tidak pernah menyakiti seorang pria ingin sekali mengguncang bahu Naruto agar dia fokus pada dilema yang sedang mereka hadapi daripada tenggelam dalam emosi yang tidak akan membantu sama sekali. 'Kami-sama tolong bantu aku!'_

 _Sasuke mencoba mengatur pernapasan dan emosinya sebelum berkata-kata lagi, "ini jalan terbaik untuk kita berdua. Kita terlalu muda untuk punya anak. Aku tidak siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah Naru. Dan aku yakin kalau kau punya waktu untuk berpikir kau juga akan sadar kalau kau belum siap untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Kau harus memikirkan cita-citamu yang tidak akan jadi prioritas dengan adanya anak ini."_

" _Tapi aku mencintai anak ini Sukee. Ini anak kita. Anak hasil dari hubungan kita," rengek Naruto._

 _Dan kesabaran Sasuke yang sudah tipis habis sama sekali mendengar rengekan ini. Tanpa bisa mengontrol diri lagi Sasuke mulai meneriaki Naruto, "bagaimana bisa kau mencintainya?! Kalian bahkan belum bertemu! Naru coba buka kedua matamu! Ini…" Sasuke menunjuk perut Naruto, "hanya sebuah kecelakaan. Our fuck-up yang seharusnya tak pernah terjadi!"_

" _Aku tidak percaya kau memanggil bayi kita seperti itu!" teriak Naruto._

" _Tapi dia memang fuck-up. Kau dan bayi itu adalah fuck-ups yang sekarang sedang mencoba menghancurkan hidupku!" teriak Sasuke tak kalah kerasnya._

 _Sasuke tau omelannya sudah kelewat kasar saat Naruto langsung bangun dari sofa dan dengan tergesa-gesa meraih ranselnya sebelum menuju pintu keluar._

" _Naru…" Sasuke mencoba menarik lengan Naruto._

" _Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Naruto sambil mengibaskan sentuhan Sasuke saat membuka pintu apartemen._

 _Udara dingin langsung menerpa, tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadarinya karena ia tak menggigil sama sekali._

" _Sayang… maaf, aku tidak bermaksud," Sasuke sekali lagi meraih lengan Naruto, yang kini menyentakkannya._

" _Iya, kau bermaksud."_

" _Naru… kumohon…"_

 _Naruto langsung berbalik lalu mendesis dan menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya._

" _Kau pikir kami fuck-ups? Kau tau apa?! Fuck you Sasuke. FUCK! YOU!"_

 _Sasuke hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan mulut menganga. Inilah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Naruto menyumpah. Naruto adalah jenis pria pemalu dan selalu bertutur kata lembut. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto adalah "innocent"._

 _Itulah kualitas yang membuat Sasuke tertarik pada Naruto. Tapi lihatlah Naruto sekarang, menyumpah kiri kanan. Kami-sama, Sasuke seharusnya tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Sasuke tau bahwa dari awal ia lelaki yang dikenal sebagai "man-whore" kampus karena sudah tidur dengan hampir setengah populasi pria dan wanita yang ada di kampusnya. Ia tidak berhak mendekati Naruto, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya dari menginginkan pria itu. Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang._

 _Belum sempat Sasuke menyela, Naruto sudah meneriakkan, "we're don Sasuke! Aku tidak mau melihat mukamu lagi!"_

 _Flashback Off_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan itulah kata-kata terakhir yang ia dengar saat terakhir kali ia berbicara sambil bertatap muka dengan Naruto. Berkali-kali ia berpikir bahwa kalau saja ia mengatasi masalah itu dengan lebih baik, maka mungkin saja Naruto masih berada di sisinya sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia dengan mudah menyalahkan Naruto atas apa yang terjadi? Dan Sasuke sudah memanggil Naruto dan bayi mereka fuck-ups. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke bisa mengucapkan kata itu kepada orang yang sangat ia cintai dengan sepenuh hatinya?

Satu pergerakan pada sudut matanya menarik perhatiannya, "paman Sasuuuuuuuu!" teriak Ken, keponakannya yang berumur empat tahun itu.

Ken berlari kencang ke arahnya di atas dua kaki kecil, gendut, dan pendek. Tanpa undangan, Ken langsung loncat ke pangkuan Sasuke, seakan-akan tubuhnya trampoline. Ketika kaki Ken dengan tidak sengaja menginjak testikelnya, Sasuke langsung berteriak kesakitan, "aaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhtt!" detik berikutnya ia melihat ibu dan Itachi kakaknya setengah berlari menujunya.

"Sasuke?" tanya ibunya khawatir, sedangkan Itachi menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung.

Melihat pamannya meringis Ken bertanya, "paman Sasu kenapa?" dengan nada prihatin.

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Ken dan mendudukannya di kursi sebelah dan ia langsung menangkup testikelnya dengan kedua tangan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Dia mendengar Itachi bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, tetapi ia hanya dapat mengangkat jari telunjuknya meminta satu menit.

"He stepped… on… my balls," jelas Sasuke akhirnya dengan terputus putus.

Mikoto dan Itachi langsung meledak tawanya dan Ken celingukan bingung, "kok kalian malah tertawa sih? Sakit tau," gerutu Sasuke yang setelah lima menit testikelnya masih nyut-nyutan.

Bukannya mengasihani tawa Mikoto dan Itachi justru semakin keras.

"Apa ini ribut-ribut siang-siang begini," sebuah suara berat terdengar.

Melihat kakeknya, Ken langsung berlari menuju beliau sambil berteriak, "kakeeeeeeek!" dengan sangat antusias.

Ketika sudah cukup dekat, Ken langsung melompat dengan kepercayaan bahwa kakeknya akan menangkapnya, dan beliau memang melakukannya lalu memutar cucu satu-satunya itu hingga kedua kaki Ken melayang seperti ontang-anting.

"Suamiku, hati-hati nanti punggungnya sakit lagi kalau mengangkat yang berat-berat lho," Mikoto mencoba memperingatkan Fugaku.

"Sayang, aku ini belum setua itu," balas Fugaku, namun beliau berhenti memutar-mutar Ken dan memutuskan untuk memeluknya sambil memandikan berpuluh-puluh ciuman pada wajah cucunya.

Melihat sang kepala keluarga begitu rileks dengan keluarganya, tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa beliau adalah pengacara kawakan Jepang yang cukup disegani, bahkan ditakuti banyak orang.

"Hihihi… geli, kakek belum bercukur," ucap Ken sambil cekikikan dan mencoba menghindari ciuman Fugaku.

Puas telah menyiksa cucunya, beliau lalu menurunkannya. Melihat Ken berjalan ke arahnya, Sasuke langsung berdiri. Testikelnya tidak akan tahan kalau harus disiksa dua kali dalam satu hari ini. Melihat pamannya tidak duduk lagi, oleh karena itu tidak bisa dijadikan trampoline lagi, Ken menuju neneknya.

"Nenek tebak aku melakukan apa kemarin," ucap Ken sambil menarik tangan kanan neneknya dan perlahan-lahan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Mikoto terlihat berpikir sejenak lalu berkata, "pipis di celana?"

"Tidaaakk," teriak Ken sambil tergelak. "Ken sudah tidak pernah pipis di celana lagiii."

"Oh ya? Waah… pintarnya cucu nenek."

Fugaku mengikuti istri dan cucunya itu setelah menerima satu pelukan dari Itachi, yang kemudian mendekati Sasuke untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Itachi.

"Ya ampun, keringatmu banyak sekali," ucap Itachi sambil mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Yeah, I know. Aku perlu ganti baju dulu sebelum makan siang," jawab Sasuke.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kau pergi mandi, kita semua bisa pingsan karena bau keringatmu."

"Sebau itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang horror ia lalu menaikkan lengannya untuk mencium bau ketiaknya.

"Iyaa. Dan bisakah kau tak mencium ketiakmu di depanku. Bisa pingsan aku," balas Itachi hanya untuk menggoda adiknya yang langsung permisi masuk ke dalam rumah, dan menghilang menuju kamar tidurnya di lantai atas.

Sebetulnya aroma tubuh Sasuke baik-baik saja, seperti bau mint cologne yang ia gunakan semenjak SMA, hanya saja Itachi suka sekali mengganggu adiknya ini setiap kali ada kesempatan. Setengah jam kemudian Sasuke muncul dengan kaus baru dan wajah fresh. Harus Itachi akui Sasuke adalah adiknya dan ia merasa berkewajiban untuk memujinya. Tidak sama sekali.

Selama ini ia sudah mendapat konfirmasi dari banyak orang tentang betapa tampan adiknya ini. Semenjak SMP dan garis-garis wajahnya semakin menonjol, Sasuke harus belajar menghadapi perhatian perempuan dan laki-laki yang berhamburan. Kepribadian yang berkarisma dan tenang juga menambahkan suatu aura yang membuat semua orang terpesona padanya.

Semua itu berubah setelah ia SMA dan nama ayahnya sebagai pengacara menjulang. Menurut Ibunya Sasuke berubah menjadi dingin dan sangat berhati-hati dalam bergaul karena takut orang hanya akan mau bergaul dengannya karena ia anak dari Uchiha Fugaku. Sifat ketidakpercayaan Sasuke terhadap orang sedikit lebih rileks dan happy saat Sasuke pergi ke Ame dan kuliah di sana.

Untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menemukan sifat hangat dan tenang Sasuke saat SMP kembali lagi. Jadi kenapa sampai sekarang Sasuke masih juga belum menikah? Seingat Itachi, Sasuke bahkan tak pernah mengenalkan seorang kekasih pun pada keluarganya. Merasa agak sedikit khawatir, ia akhirnya menanyakan hal ini kepada Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu waktu ia mengunjungi Sasuke di Ame.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Flashback On_

" _So, beritahu aku… apakah ada yang menarik pada hidupmu sekarang?" tanya Itachi sambil mengaduk-aduk campuran lettuce, paprika dan beberapa buah olive dengan sumpit._

" _Tak ada yang menarik. Just normal. As usual," balas Sasuke sambil membalik dada ayam tanpa kulit di atas panggangan._

 _Itachi melirik adiknya yang sebisa mungkin tidak menatapnya. Semenjak tiba lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu, Itachi mendapati perubahan pada diri Sasuke. Ia jauh lebih serius, bahkan terlalu serius. Jadwal harian Sasuke penuh dengan kerja, kerja, dan kerja lagi. Bahkan pada akhir minggu Itachi menemukan Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan TV yang volumenya di-mute dan tatapannya menempel pada laptop yang ada di pangkuannya._

" _By the way, aku sudah dua minggu di sini, kenapa kau masih belum mengenalkan kekasihmu?" pancing Itachi sambil memercikan merica ke salad._

 _Sasuke mendengus, "I don't have one."_

" _Oh come on. Bagaimana mungkin? Kau itu tampan, dan memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan. Apa lagi yang kurang coba? Kecuali kalau kau ternyata impoten."_

 _Itachi yakin Sasuke itu tidak impoten, karena ia beberapa kali menemukan kondom yang habis pakai dan juga beberapa sms dari wanita-wanita yang mengajak Sasuke untuk one night stand beberapa hari lalu saat ia masuk ke kamar Sasuke untuk membersihkannya. Tetapi bisa saja kan ia salah? Banyak lelaki impoten yang tak kelihatan impoten sama sekali._

 _Dengan sangat hati-hati Itachi berbisik, "apa kau pengidap impoten? Kalau kau itu impoten, kau tau kan jika kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku? Aku sama sekali tak bermasalah dengan kondisi seksualmu, whatever that is. Aku tak akan mempermasalahkan kondisimu yang tidak memungkinkan, yang akan kulakukan adalah selalu mensuportmu Sasuke!"_

" _AKU TIDAK IMPOTEN!" teriak Sasuke penuh dengan ketersinggungan._

" _Jadi kenapa kau masih belum punya istri?"_

" _Karena aku belum menemukanyang cocok, oke?"_

" _Oke, tapi kau have sex with someone right?"_

" _Apa-apaan dengan semua pertanyaan itu?!" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil membuka lemari es dan menuangkan air putih ke dalam dua gelas sebelum menawarkan salah satunya pada Itachi._

" _Aku perhatikan kerjaanmu sehari-hari hanya kerja melulu, tak ada yang lain," Itachi meminum seteguk air putihnya._

" _Itu karena aku mempunyai proyek besar yang harus segera aku selesaikan. Dan jika aku berhasil aku bisa naik jabatan di kantor."_

" _Tapi apa perlu kau sampai sebegitu terobsesinya? Dan biasanya hanya ada dua alas an kenapa seseorang terlalu terobsesi pada pekerjaannya. Pertama, karena mereka mencoba membuktikan sesuatu, dan yang kedua karena mereka mencoba melarikan diri dari sesuatu."_

 _Sejenak Sasuke kelihatan memikirkan kata-kata Itachi, kemudian berkata, "aku masuk kategori yang mana?"_

" _Yang kedua," jawab Itachi pasti._

 _Sasuke mendengus, "trust me, aku tidak sedang melarikan diri dari apapun."_

" _I think you're. Maksudku, coba lihat dirimu…"_

" _What's wrong with me?"_

" _Semuanya. Kapan terakhir kali kau behubungan serius dengan seseorang?"_

 _Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menjawab, "sekitar setahun yang lalu."_

" _Really?" Itachi betul-betul terkejut mendengar jawaban adiknya. Sasuke mengangguk dan menenggak habis air putihnya."Lalu apa yang terjadi?" lanjut Itachi._

" _Ia bilang kalau ia sudah bosan menungguku untuk melamarnya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu aku diundang ke pernikahannya dengan seorang pengusaha dari Konoha._

" _That's fast," gumam Itachi._

" _No, not really. Kalau sudah menemukan yang cocok buat apa menunggu lagi?"_

" _Suda berapa lama kau berpacaran dengannya?"_

" _Beberapa bulan," Sasuke mengangkat ayam yang sudah matang dari panggangan dan meletakkannya di atas dua piring makan._

" _Kenapa kau tak pernah bercerita tentangnya padaku?" Itachi mengangkat baskom besar berisi salad mereka dan berjalan menuju meja makan._

" _Karena aku tak ada rencana untuk menikahinya," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangkat dua piring yang penuh dengan makan malam mereka dan berjalan mengikuti Itachi._

" _Apa kau pernah bertemu seseorang yang pernah ingin kau kenalkan pada keluarga kita?" Itachi duduk di kursi yang menghadap Sasuke, ia kelihatan sedang berkonsentrasi. Itachi pikir Sasuke akan berkata, "ya" tetapi yang keluar justru "tidak"._

 _Flashback Off_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya mengingat pembicaraan itu. Ia selalu ingin tau siapa yang saat itu terlintas di pikiran Sasuke, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan "tidak". Pikirannya buyar pada detik itu karena Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapannya, membuatnya sadar bahwa rambut Sasuke agak basah. Tanpa bisa mengontrol diri ia sudah cekikikkan. Sasuke langsung mengerutkan dahi, dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa Itachi sudah mengerjainya dengan berbohong mengenai bau badannya, Sasuke mendesis, "I will make you pay for this."

"Oh come on Sas, aku hanya bercanda, aku tak menyangka kau juga akan keramas," ucap Itachi sambil berjalan mengejar Sasuke yang sudah pergi melewatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OR TBC?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pulau Nanakusa** ada di Naruto Sippuden **ep 224**

Oh iya di cerita ini anaknya Itachi itu namanya **Ken** yang saya ambil dari anime **Tokyo Ghoul Kaneki Ken**.

 **Saya mau minta pendapat!** enaknya siapa **anak SasuNaru selain Menma** , saya gamau pake Boruto, Sarada atau Himawari soalnya gak cocok sama ceritanya. Saya cari chara cowo yang **berambut raven dan bermata biru**. Tolong pendapatnya yaaa! :D

 **Ini balasan review chap kemarin :)**

 **ichecassiopeiajaejoong :** ini chapter satu dataaaang, maaf ya kayanya kemaren namamu gak muncul di balesan review A Chance saya juga ga tau kenapa bisa menghilang begitu… maaf ya :'} Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **hanazawa kay** **:** ini sudah saya lanjutkaaaan yaa :} Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **vianaling** **:** iya dunkz, baca BL kalo ga mpreg kecut rasanya :P maaf ya namamu di balesan review A Chance jua gak keluar, gomeeen :'} Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **Indah605** **:** Yosh! Ini sudah saya lanjuuut yaa :} Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **Khioneizys** **:** yahh saya lemes kalo disuruh yang kilat-kilat, maklum sodaranya Shikamaru :P kok udah ga baca A Chance siii :'( Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **orieku kazemia** **:** Yosh! Sebenarnya SasuNaru saling menyakiti di sini heheheh tapi mungkin Sasu yang lebih menderita #smirk Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **Aiko Michishige** **:** okee ini sudah lanjut yaa... fighting :D Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **Ano-chan :** iyaaa itu kurang ajar si chicken butt #ditabokSasu gamau tanggung jawab tuh mas Sasu, di sini Sasu yang disiksa karena di A Chance Naru yang saya siksa BWAHAHAHAHA Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **Cissy** **:** ini sudah saya lanjuttt, terima kasih atas cintanya :* Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **RisaSano** **:** wooookehh, sudah saya lanjutt Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **Izca RizcassieYJ** **:** waduhh sudah ada yang me-remake? Apakah judulnya sama? No no no, karena ini yaoi jadi saya rubah sana sini walaupun 85 persen sama hehehe yosh! Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **kyuubi no kitsune 4485** **:** ini dia kelanjutanyaaa, waaah kamu orang yang pertama manggil saya Lee #sedotingus saya jadi terharu :') semoga memuaskan yaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **miszshanty05** **:** allright sudah saya lanjutt Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **Nani mo** **:** okee sudah saya lanjut sesuai permintaan keren ini wkwkwkwk :P Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **Aikhazuna117** **:** gomeeen, saya menyelesaikan ff yang satunya dulu jadi yang ini update belakangan heheheh Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **Jannah** **:** ini sudah lanjut yaaa Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **hen hen :** waduhh review kamu nyempil diantara review ff saya yang satunya, untung saya ngeliat kamuu… ini sudah lanjuuut Terima kasih sudah review, ditunggu review chap ini :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review, fav atau follow sangat membantu saya dalam mendorong semangat dan membangun feeling menulis cerita. Review sedikit otomatis saya juga tambah ngaret updatenya :P**

 **Review again?**


End file.
